Secret Infatuation
by yoongie
Summary: The summer before junior year. One beach house. 8 hateful and hormonal teens. This isn't the summer we had exactly planned for. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Prologue

* * *

**Day One**

**Hyuuga Estate**

**5:30 AM**

**Hinata's Bedroom**

Hinata Hyuuga woke up 30 minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. This was a habit of hers ever since she was younger, and she sure didn't like it. She always lost more sleep than she should have, while the rest of the girls were snoring away beside her. She stared at the ceiling, hoping that time would tick by like it usually did. Although, this was not a usual morning and Hinata knew that very well. This morning would be her first day sophomore year. She had Sakura, Tenten, and Ino sleepover the night before so they could all prepare together. You could say they were a little excited.

Ino Yamanaka jolted up, glancing around the room. As she noticed the other girls weren't awake yet, Hinata shot her a sheepish smile.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ino felt her face. She felt the texture of the crumbling green facial mask she had slept with last night to make sure her complexion was perfection.

"Hinataaaaa. It burns." Ino whined, wiggling her way out of her pink sleeping bag that read, 'PRINCESS'. Hinata gave Ino a worried glance, and motioned for her to shhhh. Ino nodded, in pain, and made her way to the bathroom. You could say Hinata's bathroom was massive. Her shower could fit a whole party of people, and her bathtub was bigger than any jacuzzi. She even had two toilets. Somehow the Hyuuga family that designed the house thought it was necessary to put two toilets in each bathroom. There were times when the girls got really drunk and used the toilets at the same time, laughing maniacally as they saw each other peeing. Oh joy.

Ino stomped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her quietly, remembering Tenten Kishino and Sakura Haruno were still passed out on the floor like freaks. They were hugging each other in their sleep. Ino made sure not to sit next to the bothersome sleepers who attempted sleep-cuddling. Not her style. She needed all of the beauty sleep she could yet.

Ino splashed her face with warm water and washed the facial mask off with her Lancome foaming cleanser. Her face felt very relieved, as did she. Her blue irises made their way to her reflection, and she screamed bloody murder. Ino's perfect skin was beat red with white blotches. She heard a bang and yelling from Hinata's room.

"Oh lord.." Ino muttered worriedly, covering her mouth as she stared at herself, trying to see if it was really happening to her. Sakura and Tenten stormed into the bathroom, with messy hair and angry eyes.

"HEY PIGGY, YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA SCREAM AT 5:45 IN THE FREAKING MORNING! ...Hey what happened to your face?"

"Ooh, that can't be good. We'll have to forgive her, Sakura. This is an emergency."

"Obvi. What am I supposed to do? IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND INO YAMANAKA ISN'T PERFECT. I can already tell this year is going to be a dis-as-ter!" Ino cried, cupping her hands with water as she splashed her face with water as she said the last syllables of her sentence.

"Pig, no worries. Makeup Forever has your back! I mean, you know how great their foundation is." Sakura said cheerfully, turning off the running water. Tenten nodded, "What Sakura said. No one will see." Hinata gracefully made her way into the bathroom, with her usual concerned look upon her face as she gazed at Ino.

"Wahhhhh. Why me? I need to date Jacques Deslangles! He's not gonna like an ugly sophomore!" Ino pouted, "But whatever I guess. I'll still look fab no matter what." The girls nodded, smiling at their blonde friend's confidence.

"Puh-lease. We all know I'll look better than you, Piggy." Sakura teased, as Ino giggled and they shoved each other playfully.

"I passed out before I could shower last night, so please excuse me ho-bags." Tenten said jokingly, stripping in front of them and hopping into the shower.

"Damn, Tenten. I got a boner." Sakura joked, as they all laughed along with eachother. Ino dug through her duffel bag and pulled out her gold flat iron, ready to straighten her hair to perfection. Ino wanted to get those microscopic pieces that weren't naturally straight like the rest of her long, beautiful blonde hair.

Hinata and Sakura washed their faces quickly, and got all of their makeup, hair tools and accessories out. They each plucked their eyebrows just as they did the night before, making sure they were perfectly shaped. As Ino finished applying hair gloss, she joined in and groomed herself. Sakura borrowed Ino's flat iron and straightened her beautifully curly pink locks. Hinata curled the ends of her gorgeous raven blue hair, looking like a movie star.

"Woah, my face is back to normal!" Ino exclaimed, flashing everyone her perfect Crest White-Strip smile as she felt her baby-smooth face. Tenten stepped out of the shower, a lavender towel with HH engraved into it around her slender tanned body.

"Your skin is legit glowing! I guess that stuff really does work." Tenten said, combing her brown hair and picking up the blow dryer. She blew her hair dry quickly, as the other girls finished perfecting their hair and began to apply makeup. Tenten straightened her hair before curling it so the rest of her hair would be glossy and frizz-free. She curled her hair and looked like she was a Victoria's Secret model. She quickly applied her makeup and groomed herself along with the other girls. They all put last-minute teeth whitening strips on, as if their teeth could possibly get any whiter.

Hair and makeup? Check. Now onto getting dressed and moisturizing. They each had their signature perfume (and lotion to go with it). Ino put on her Princess by Vera Wang, Tenten put on her Angel by Thierry Mugler, Sakura put on her Pink Sugar by Aquolina, and Hinata put on her Miss Dior Cherie by Dior.

Hinata sauntered into her bedroom with the rest of the girls, grinning as her housekeepers brought each of the girls' mannikins into the room with their back-to-school outfits. The outfits had to be perfect. They couldn't look like they tried to hard, nor too little. The theme today would be white D&G minis.

Hinata's outfit consisted of a white cashmere-silk top by The Row that exposed her shoulders, and a plain Tracy Reese black tank top underneath. She wore a white D&G jean mini-skirt and Juicy Couture light pink ballerina flats. For jewelry she had a simple light pink rose ring, pink pearl studs and a Tiffany key necklace.

Tenten's wore a dressy DVP jade green top with layered tears. It had a lace design and plain green underneath. She also sported a matching white D&G mini-skirt and wore dressy green and white Marc Jacobs sandals. Her jewelry was simply a Tiffany key necklace and thin white hoop earrings.

Ino's outfit was a purple long-sleeved v-neck by Guess? with silver sparkly studs along the v-neck line. She also had a white D&G skirt and short purple Fendi heels. Her jewelry was purple dangling earrings and a Tiffany key necklace.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful BCBG gold tank top with a Chloe cropped white cashmere silk sweater over it, and a white D&G skirt. On her feet were black and gold Guess? sandals. Her jewelry was small diamond studs and her Tiffany key necklace.

No female who valued their life would wear a Tiffany key necklace in their grade. Tiffany keys have been only their possession since lower school. Anyone who dared to wear one was labeled as a 'wannabe' and was shunned by everyone. Konoha Country Day School consists of students from Pre-K to 12th grade, even offering a 13th year. It is one of the richest private schools in the country, and the students don't fall far from the tree.

The girls looked designer yet casual. Matching outfits came back in style once they did it. You could say they had the power of Regina George in Mean Girls. If they cut circles in their shirts where their boobs belonged, every girl would do the same. They were the power of KCDS.

Without even a bite to eat, the girls departed from the Hyuuga Estate in the Hyuuga limousine.

'Sophomore year, here I come.' They all thought in unison.

* * *

**7:04 PM**

**Konoha Country Day School**

**Vending Machines, Hallway, 2****nd**** floor**

'Fuck my life.' They all thought in unison. Well, all except for one boy who was thinking about orange soda.

"Sasukeeee-kun!"

"Nejiiiii-kun!"

"Naruuuto-kun!"

"Shikaaa-kun!"

"Can you just hurry up?" Sasuke Uchiha said impatiently, in an extremely annoyed tone. Naruto Uzumaki had dragged them to the vending machines to get his beloved orange soda. Shikamaru Nara was nearly sleeping while he was leaning against the vending machine, and Neji Hyuuga leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, trying to block out the annoying fan girls.

"Shut up Teme. I know I brought a dollar with me!" Naruto exclaimed, searching through his baggy pocket for any sign of change or dollars.

"I'll lend you money Naruto-kun!" "I'll give you more than a dollar Naru-chan!" "Naruto-kun don't be modest we all know you're loaded! Marry me!"

"I really don't think I can take much more of this." Neji said in an irritated tone, opening one eye and swatting the fangirls hands away from him.

"Me either man. Can I just give you a dollar so we can go?" Shikamaru groaned, woken up by the crazy fangirls loud voices in his ear, telling him to wake up and pay attention to them.

"Fiiiiine, jeez." Naruto said, accepting the dollar from Shikamaru and inserting it into the machine. Naruto jumped up and down as he heard the orange soda bang in the machine, and rushed to get it as it came out.

Naruto was about to open it, when Neji stopped him, "Don't open it until we get rid of these fan girls. We all know it'll spill everywhere and then we'll have to come back." Naruto nodded, grinning.

"What do you mean Neji-kuuuun?" The fan girls whined.

"Nothing. Go away or-" Neji got cut off by a sudden silence in the room. Everyone became quiet and the boys knew why, unfortunately. The hallway door slammed open, and in walked the four hottest girls in school. Imagine the scene of the Clique Movie, when the girls walk in to the music of Look But Don't Touch, but even more intimidating. "Gross." Sasuke said, a scowl on his face.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kishino, and Hinata Hyuuga strutted in with their new season outfits and D&G skirts. As they walked down the hall, boys yearned for their attention and girls muttered words of jealousy. The only people in the room unaffected by them was the four hottest guys in school; Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Mumbles were heard around the hallway and everyone backed out of the way for the girls to walk to their customized lockers. Normal KCDS lockers were beige, but once again, no girls had the guts to customize their lockers like the four of them did. Ino's was purple, Sakura's was light green, Tenten's was light pink, and Hinata's was light blue. They each made sure their locker was just like home. The only other people in the school with customized lockers were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. Naruto's was orange, Shikamaru's was brown, Sasuke's was dark blue, and Neji's was pearl white.

"We need to go buy white mini skirts!" "How is their hair so perfect?" "They may be bitchy, but they sure got the looks."

As the girls made their way to their lockers, each of them caught eye contact with one person. Sakura glared at Sasuke who glared even harder right back, Ino rolled her eyes at Shikamaru who yawned in return, unknowing. Tenten death-stared at Neji as he smirked, and Hinata shyly looked Naruto's way as he carelessly drank his orange soda.

The four boys moved so they blocked the way of the girls getting to their locker. Sakura growled lowly.

"Move, Uchiha. We don't need problems already." Sakura hissed as Sasuke gave her a blank stare.

"I suggest you take deep breaths, Haruno. We were actually on our way to our lockers." Sasuke passed, narrowing his eyes at Sakura coldly.

"Well you could've done that earlier you imbeciles!" Tenten countered. The boys' lockers were on one side of the Vending Machine, and the girls' lockers were on the other.

"Puh-lease, Ten. We all know they're not nearly smart enough." Ino mockingly laughed with her chin in the air.

"Hey, we shouldn't be arguing about who moves first." Naruto said, worried as to what might happen.

"He's right. Ladies first!" Sakura said in a rude tone and the girls attempted to push past the boys but they wouldn't budge. As the girls were struggling, the boys walked right by them to their lockers.

* * *

**7:23 AM**

**Konoha Country Day School**

**Hallway, 2****nd**** floor**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tenten yelled in disbelief with the other girls, excluding Hinata. They groaned as they stormed to their lockers, opening them like lightning. Their schedules had been slipped inside. Before they were printed out by the school, Sakura had hacked the system and altered their schedules so they would have most of their classes together, including homeroom.

They all smiled at each other as they read their schedules, they were perfect.

Over the intercom came Principal Tsunade's voice, "Everyone report to your homerooms now. You must be there in approximately 1.5 minutes."

Students groaned, rushing to get their materials and running to their homerooms before they were late. The girls laughed at everyone rushing, and soon the hallways were deserted. Now they had .5 minutes to get there. But they had Kakashi as a homeroom teacher, so that wouldn't matter.

The girls made their way to Kakashi's homeroom, their shoes flip-flopping and clicking on the hallway floor. The only people left in the hallway were the seniors like Jacques Deslangles plus his crew and whores, and also Sasuke's group and their fangirls. Typical.

"Dude, I hope they're not in our homeroom." Tenten said, narrowing her eyes at Neji Hyuuga and his friends. Sakura and the rest groaned, dreading the mere thought.

Ino swooned, "Oh my gawd. It's Jacques! Should I go talk to him? I should. I definitely should. Should I?" The other girls rolled their eyes at their obsessive best friend.

"Don't let anything or anyone hold you back, Piggy." Sakura winked, as she rushed Tenten and Hinata into a hiding place to watch Ino flirt with Jacques. They hid behind two tall, metal, red file cabinets. They heard Ino giggle as Jacques slurred his speech and talk like an idiot. He got high and drunk before school many days. Dumbass.

"Oh my gosh!" Tenten squealed, twinkles in her and the other girls' eyes as they watched love before their eyes.

"Jacques just touched his hair, Jacques just touched his hair!" Sakura exclaimed happily, knowing guys did that when they were around girls they liked.

"I hope he doesn't see us." Hinata frowned, looking around frantically. She turned around at the sound of a footstep behind her. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, we need to get in the classroom so Kakashi doesn't give us a bunch of detentions. Unlike you troublesome people, we'll only have a day." Shikamaru said, trying to walk by but the girls tackled the boys to the ground and covered their mouths.

"Hush, all of you, we're doing SPYING here!" Sakura whispered angrily, glaring at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Sasuke growled, pushing Sakura off like she had cooties and dusting himself off from her "germs". Tenten and Neji jumped apart, looking at anything but each other. Tenten tackled Shikamaru too, who was rubbing his head to ease the pain. Hinata got as red as a tomato and slowly jumped off of Naruto.

"Oi, Hinata, can you give me a hand?" Naruto asked, rubbing his back and extending his hand outwards to Hinata. Hinata fainted, and Naruto just looked simply confused.

"Oh jesus. Hinata wake up! And Naruto get up yourself!" Sakura whispered hastily, sending a glare Naruto's way.

"Listen, troublesome women, we're not gonna wait here for Ino to finish flirting with that crack-addict." Shikamaru said in an irritated tone.

"Actually I agree. She shouldn't associate herself with potheads. They can't have a real relationship. I'm not sure if he smokes crack though...probably. " Tenten said sheepishly, crossing her arms.

"Puh-lease, not even a probably. I mean, we all know he's tried every drug out there but still manages to look like the hottest senior we've ever laid eyes on." Sakura added, wiping non-existent drool from her mouth.

"Who gives a shit? Can we just leave already?" Sasuke said, annoyed and furrowing his brows.

"I believe Yamanaka is done so at last we can leave." Neji said with a blank expression, pushing past Tenten rudely as did the other boys as they entered Kakashi's classroom.

"What the shit? They're in Kakashi's homeroom? SHOOT ME NOW!" Ino yelled dramatically, a hand on her forehead.

"You're too beautiful to be shot. See you around, Sugar Tits." Jacques walked by, giving Ino a wink and going up the stairs to the senior corridor. He had two floors to go...good luck to him.

"Sugar Tits?" The girls questioned, giving Ino a confused stare.

"I don't even know. Anyways, lets not waste any more time. We need to get to class ASAP!" Ino hurried them into the classroom, shortly after the guys walked in.

* * *

**7:50 AM**

**Konoha Country Day School**

**Kakashi's English Classroom**

Kakashi stared, inexpressive at the 8 late students.

"Detention. All of you. For a week." He said, walking to his large beanie bag and sitting down with his Starbucks and Icha Icha Paradise.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei, we don't deserve this. These guys," Ino pointed to the boys, "held us up the whole time. They just wouldn't move out of our way."

"She's lying. You know who to believe Kakashi." Shikamaru said casually, earning a glare from Ino.

Kakashi sighed, looking up from his book, "Listen..." Silence. Everyone looked around and whispered in the classroom.

"What?" Sakura said nervously.

"Wait for it..." Kakashi challenged, still with an unmoving face. Everyone in the class became silent.

"Just get on with it already." Sasuke said rudely.

"And here it is...I don't care. Now have a seat. Find something else to do than bother me." Kakashi said, deciding to pay them no mind and going back to reading his inappropriate book.

"You didn't assign seats yet!" Karin Hono yelled angrily along with Ami Namikaze, "You promised to make me next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah, right. And never said that. Everyone get up from your seats, I'll assign them now. Guys first." Kakashi said in a lazy tone. He wrote seating arrangements on slips of paper and put them into an empty bucket. Each male student came up, took a slip of paper, and sat down in their seat.

"Girls, come up." The girls all rushed to get their slips of paper, hoping to be next to Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, or Sasuke. Tenten and the other girls were last in line, unenthusiastic about this whole thing, and praying not to be seated next to their nemeses.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "How troublesome..." Ino, Sakura,Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji yelled from their new seats slamming their fists on their desks while Hinata was sitting there quietly as Naruto hummed away. Ino was seated next to Shikamaru in the middle of the back row of the classroom, Sakura was seated next to Sasuke in the right corner of the back row, Tenten was seated next to Neji in the right corner of the middle row, right in front of Sakura, and Hinata and Naruto were seated in the left corner of the middle row.

"Quiet down, nobody cares. Now we'll continue silent reading." Kakashi said, practically burying his face into his book. Mhm. We all know what he was looking at.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Neji and Tenten.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I would appreciate personal space." Neji said, not even glancing at Tenten. Tenten let out a low growl. She was peeling an apple. So what? She was hungry and he just happened to be right next to her.

"Shut up. No one likes you, Hyuuga." Tenten stuck out her tongue, and continued to make progress peeling her apple. She made a mess on her part of the desk.

"Are you sure nobody likes me?" Neji whispered sexily in her ear, causing shivers to run down Tenten's spine.

"H-Hey don't forget what you said about personal space!" Tenten blushed, scooting away as far as she could. Too bad she was sandwiched in between Neji and some random guy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shikamaru and Ino-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ew Shikamaru stop drooling!" Ino gave Shikamaru a shove, yet he didn't wake up. Ino took a moment to look at his sleeping face.

"You're actually pretty innocent looking when you're sleeping." Ino whispered, chuckling to herself. Shikamaru groaned, his eyes opening and staring up at her.

"And you're actually pretty troublesome when you're doing anything." Shikamaru smirked as he saw her expression, soon after closing his eyes. Ino pouted, narrowing her eyes at his lazy figure.

"Psh, you're just jealous I don't have problems sleeping at night like you." Ino said, smirking back at him. Shikamaru chuckled before he went back to sleep. Ino got out her Blackberry and began texting away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Naruto and Hinata-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A-Ano Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled, as she stared down at Naruto, who was sleeping on her shoulder like a bum.

"bring...give me..the ravioli...THE RAVIOLI." Naruto shouted in his sleep as Hinata shot him a look of confusion. 'What a strange boy.' Hinata thought, with a genuine smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sasuke and Sakura-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Move." Sasuke said blankly. Sakura stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Pardon? I believe this is my seat."

"Not anymore. Move." Sasuke said coldly, not even bothering to open his closed eyes.

"I wish I could, le douchebag." Sakura hissed, copying Tenten's antics and scooting as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"That's better." Sasuke said with a relieved sigh.

"Shut up dickweed."

"Can it Pinky. I'm trying to get some shut-eye here."

"Ask me if I give a shit."

"No."

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Day Two**

**3:30 PM**

**Konoha Country Day School**

**Kakashi's English Classroom**

When you imagine your first day of school, you dream about hot guys, partying, and jealous bitches...not a week's worth of detention. Picture this: the most popular and attractive sophomores in Konoha Country Day School mopping floors, cleaning whiteboards, desks, scraping off gum from beneath the desks, washing windows, peeling and cleaning off strange substances, and your teacher left to get Starbucks.

"Why'd I get stuck with the gum?" Naruto whined, the sound of his metal scraper making the other's jaws clench. "Hey, I think this one's orange flavored!" Naruto exclaimed happily, popping it into his mouth.

The rest of the room gagged.

"YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! Because of you foul beasts we have to miss Jacques' biggest party of the year!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms in the air in disbelief, accidentally dropping her wash cloth on Sasuke's face. Sakura began laughing at Sasuke and he let out a low growl, giving her is signature death stare.

"Heheh it'll be ok Uchie." Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out as Sasuke attempted to smack her with the wash cloth.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke said, taking a seat and making it clear he was no longer going to wash the windows. Sakura glared his way, "Help me you egotistic buttface."

Ino laughed loudly from the corner of the room, washing the surfaces of the desks. She made sure to spray disinfectant on Chouji's desk, which probably had mold everywhere from old stored food.

"Please laugh a little more...quietly. Or not at all. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru groaned, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk and hands behind his head.

"My laugh is angelic, mind you!" Ino said, crinkling up her nose at the smell of Chouji's desk. "And don't even start complaining because you're not even helping!"

Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms. Across the room, Neji and Tenten competed to see who could mop faster and more efficiently. Hinata decided to help Naruto scrape off gum, and soon they moved on to cleaning the whiteboard.

Hinata got on her tippy toes and attempted to reach the top of the whiteboard, and Naruto took her hand in his and they successfully cleaned every last spot. Hinata blushed and smiled, as Naruto laughed lightly and smiled back.

As Tenten was running, she slipped on the wet floor and fell flat on her face. The room went quiet, and suddenly everyone, including Tenten, burst out in laughter. Naruto skidded across the floor, acting as if he were skiing.

"You know what would be awesome?" Tenten said to the group, "if we created a slip n slide in the hall." She grinned evilly, exchanging mischievous looks with the others.

Neji grabbed one bucket of soapy water, and Naruto grabbed the other, and they walked to the end of the hallway on the first floor, where there was a bit of a downwards angle to the floor.

The girls went into the janitor's closest and got the slip n slide that was used for school festivals. Once they all laid the whole thing out, Neji and Naruto poured the water down the hall and they created their amazing slip n slide.

"Me first!" Naruto exclaimed, getting a running start and diving onto the floor.

"Not before me dobe!" Sasuke said, smirking and going on shortly after.

"None of you are gonna get to the end before me!" Ino said, plopping down on the slip n slide.

"Bring it on, Pig!" Sakura yelled with a smile, joining in.

"Bet I can get to the end before you, Hyuuga." Tenten said with a genuine smile as Neji chuckled, "We'll see about that." The two of them also joined in to the massive slip n slide.

Shikamaru and Hinata stared at the others, wondering what to do with themselves.

"Shall we?" Hinata giggled as Shikamaru smirked, "Looks troublesome. I'm in." They dove onto the slip n slide along with the others, and you could hear their genuine laughter from far away. Naruto picked up foam from the soap and put it on Hinata's nose, and they giggled together.

Sakura splashed what water she could Sasuke's way, and he did so in return. She laughed along with Sasuke as they had the time of their lives doing something so simple. This was the first time she saw Sasuke smile.

"Watch this, Wedgie!" Tenten said with a smirk, attempting to surf of the slip n slide, and ending up losing her balance again and falling onto Neji. "Twice in one day?" Neji joked, smirking at Tenten as she giggled happily. "It takes skill, Hyuuga." Tenten smiled, and they stared into eachother's eyes for a good ten seconds before realizing and awkwardly looking away.

Ino cupped her hands in the soapy bucket and began to style Shikamaru's hair in foam. His whole head of hair was now covered.

"Why did I let you do this to me again?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand to touch his hair, but Ino smacked it away.

"Because I'm pretty. Don't you dare touch my masterpiece." Ino laughed, blowing soapy bubbles in Shikamaru's face, as he chuckled and did the same in return.

"You know, you're way more troublesome than most girls." Shikamaru said with a half-smile half-smirk, and Ino smiled right back at him.

They heard the hallway doors open, and in came Kakashi, a weirded-out expression on his masked face. "I don't know what you kids are doing, or whose idea this was, but just leave it for Ami and Karin to clean up. They have detention for talking back so they get to clean the hallways."

The group smiled and laughed at their light-hearted teacher. Even the teachers seemed to hate Ami and Karin.

* * *

**7:15 AM**

**Day Three**

**Konoha Country Day School**

**Hallway, 2****nd**** floor**

Sometimes you have fun with the people you never expected to. Sometimes the guy you never thought had the tiniest bit on interest in you, treats you completely differently one day and you're confused. Yesterday was that day for Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

"I can't believe we had to miss the biggest party of the year!" Ino whined, opening her locker as the other girls nodded with a frown. "Now I won't get a smooch from Jacques. Ever."

"Ino, it actually could be a good thing we didn't go. I mean everything happens for a reason, you know?" Hinata said, clearly day dreaming with rosy cheeks.

"Well...yesterday was pretty fun." Ino said, letting out a light giggle.

"Dude we had so much fun! Who knew those guys weren't such sticks in the mud?" Tenten said, a bright smile upon her tanned face.

"Who knew we weren't such sticks in the mud? I never thought I'd do anything such thing to harm my D&G." Sakura said, smoothing her non-existent skirt. The other girls shared a laugh and nodded with eachother as they got their Coach school bags out of their lockers and slung it on their shoulders. Tenten had pink and white, Sakura had the signature brown and white, Ino had black and gray, and Hinata had a light blue one. Nothing better than being more than prepared for school!

"Puh-lease, we're party animals and everyone knows it." Ino said with a wink, as she blew a kiss to a random cute boy across the hall.

Naruto and the boys walked down the hall, Naruto's white sparkly smile lighting the mood of the room as he laughed. Hinata swooned on the inside, but simply got redder and redder on the outside.

'Breathe Hinata, breathe.' Hinata told herself as she tried to look away from the absolutely stunning boy. But Naruto approached the group of girls, and the others followed.

"The slip n slide was so fun yesterday! Detention was actually entertaining for once!" Naruto exclaimed with a dazzling smile. Everyone laughed lightly.

"Well we might as well think of more things to do, since we got a weeks worth." Hinata said with a sigh, hands on her oval-shaped face.

"Dude we should totally make light sabers out of the rulers and have duels." Tenten said, earning a high five from Naruto.

"Only if I get to take you down first, Buns." Neji challenged, with a prominent smirk on his face.

"Bring it on, Wedgie." Tenten laughed and mockingly went into a fighting stance. Sasuke drank from his water bottle, ignoring the whole conversation. Sakura grabbed the water bottle out of his hand and drank out of it as Sasuke stared at her like she was insane. "Sorry Sasuke, didn't get breakfast this morning." Sakura said and grinned sheepishly, handing him back the water bottle. Sasuke grunted and gave it back to her. Sakura shrugged and chugged the rest.

"Here Saku, I have an extra apple today." Tenten tossed it in the air, hoping Sakura would catch it, but Sasuke grabbed it and took a bite out of it quickly.

"Heeeey," Sakura whined with a frown, "that was my apple!"

"Too bad. You took my water." Sasuke said, taking yet another bite. Tenten sighed, as she finished peeling her apple and put the apple peels in Karin's locker.

"Oh hey I found a granola bar in my bag!" Sakura said, unwrapping the bar, and this time Ino snatched it and threw it at Ami and Karin as they walked by. They all laughed as the girls freaked out, trying to figure out who threw the bar at them.

"Ugh, I admit that was funny but now I've had water for breakfast. Thanks Pig and Bastard." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hehe whoopsie." "Hn."

"We're gonna be late, let's go before Kakashi assigns another week of detention." Shikamaru said, leading the group to the classroom.

"I need a record or else Jiraiya will kill me." Naruto said.

They all just couldn't wait for the school day to end, even if they'd never admit it.

* * *

Please review! My other account is MissFrenchie45, and this was posted on it, but I decided to post it on here instead. Hope you enjoy! I'm updating these as fast as possible :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**7:00 AM**

**The Story Has Just Begun.**

The detentions got cancelled because Shikamaru got Kakashi a limited edition Icha Icha book and a dirty magazine. After that idiotic move, the four girls and four guys lost contact with eachother. They completed sophomore year without talking to eachother once.

The first week without detentions there were awkward glances and head nods from Sasuke because he's too cool to say hello. The groups slowly stopped talking, until they simply ignored eachother.

The year passed by like a strike of lightning, They all graduated with more than exceptional grades. Well, besides Naruto.

Prepare yourself for the intensity of this summer.

* * *

**10:06 AM**

**Jeju Island, Korea**

"DUUURRRTY DANCIN' IN THE MOONLIGGGHT~" The girls sung in Ino's pink convertible along to 'Domino' by Jessie J. Just like how all best friends jam with eachother in the car when they blast music, they were doing as many dorky dance moves as possible. Ino was doing one "windshield wiper", with her other hand on the wheel.

The summer breeze hit Sakura's olive-toned skin as she inhaled the fresh, clean-smelling air. What she loved the most about summer was the wind that would come with it on a hot day.

"Shall we switch back to the other pop station?" Hinata suggested with a bright smile, one only her best friends would see. That's one of the things that made their bond so special.

"HELL YES!"

"Ok wait, you better hope SHINee is playing!" Ino said with a joking smile, changing the station to 101.2 K-Pop Hits. 'Paradise' by T-Max was playing, and they all started singing along. The perfect vacation song.

"Hinata, where do I turn?" Ino asked as Hinata glanced at the directions in her hand.

"Hm it says you take a right and drive for .3 miles and we'll be there! You'll see it cause it's a little…large." Hinata said with a sheepish grin.

As she leaned her head back onto her seat, she thought about how fortunate she was. Since 8th grade, her father promised her that after sophomore year, every summer the girls would be able to stay at the beach house; for the entire summer at that!

The only flaw in her master plan was that four specific guys would be staying in the **_same_** beach house. It's a shame Hinata hadn't told the girls yet. You couldn't blame her though, she was scared they wouldn't want to come after hearing the news.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura all pleasantly gasped in unison when they saw the beach house. It looked more like a mansion. It was the purest of white, with large windows, and 2 large balconies on the front and back. The scenery was absolutely stunning, and there was even a beautiful garden. In the back, there were two connected H-shaped pools and plenty of chairs to sun tan on. This looked like it didn't belong on the beach at all.

"Mother of pearl Hinata, can we all just move here?" Tenten gaped.

"Oh my god that would be so perfect." Sakura said, her voice in a high-pitched tone as she squealed and squirmed with happiness. Ino, Tenten and Sakura all embraced Hinata with many anime tears.

"What are we waiting for? Let's unpack the carrrrr!" Ino sang the last word as she skipped to the car to get her luggage. They all pulled out a suitcase full of belongings.

"YES! The rest of our luggage must be here." Ino grinned as a car pulled in. A man came out and bowed politely. They paid the man and unloaded the car. There were about 10 suitcases total, not including their backpacks. Those come in handy, you know.

"Looks like we didn't pack so lightly…" Tenten muttered, as Hinata handed her the key to the house. Tenten put her backpack on, held the key in her hand as she pulled her suitcase with her and opened the door.

The house smelled like a new house; never before touched. Tenten squealed cutely with her tiny nose crinkling in excitement as she entered the house.

"Pick whatever room you want girls! All of the rooms are the same." Hinata teased, sticking her tongue out and bringing her two suitcases up the stairs with Tenten. Ino had sweat beads on her forehead, trying to handle four suitcases at once _and _her backpack. Sakura sweat-dropped with a troubled look. She took Ino's suitcases and her two suitcases into the house without a problem.

"Pig, you really need to lift more." "Shut up."

After an hour, the girls all unpacked and even organized their walk-in closets.

"Aw, it's like we're sisters!" Tenten said excitedly in her usual mouse-like voice.

"I know!" "Do you guys wanna go check out the beach?" "Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**11:51 AM**

**Jeju Island, Korea**

"It's disregard females, acquire currency." Neji stated with a stupid smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it's fuck bitches, get money." Naruto pouted like a sassy girl. Shikamaru groaned painfully, as Sasuke glared at all of them and muttered a simple, "Tch."

"Naruto, it's the same thing, just not in your ignorant language." Neji sneered.

"I think both statements are ignorant, so you two should shut your mouths." Shikamaru groaned, "How did this even come up anyway? I just wanna sleep in a warm, cozy, bed."

"We're almost there." Neji stated, finally focusing on the road.

"Good. I don't think I can handle being near Naruto for too long." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto's idiotic smile.

"I never understood why you weren't an emo kid, but a jock." Naruto pondered, petting his non-existent goatee.

"This is what I mean. You're too damn annoying." Sasuke and Naruto growled at eachother with fire in their eyes.

"YOUR FACE!" Naruto shouted, as he is the master of comebacks.

Sasuke began to open his mouth and Naruto obnoxiously shouted, "YUR MAHM."

"Wow." Sasuke scowled and punched him in the shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes burst open from his 5-minute nap, "Are we here?"

"Yes." Neji said in his monotonous voice, as he parked the car in the beach house driveway.

"WOW! This is freaking awesome!" Naruto said, jumping up and down. They all exited the car and took out their luggage.

"Oi. Tell me why there's a pink car in the driveway. I thought we had this house to our ourselves." Sasuke suspiciously interrogated Neji.

"Hinatainvitedherthreefriends." Neji somehow managed to say that as one word.

"What dude?" Naruto said with a weird look.

"It's…" Neji was hesitant, for the boys would soon explode, "Ino's car. Hinata invited the annoying girls with her for vacation and there's nothing I could do about it."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" "SAKURA-CHYYYYAN" "Troublesome."

"Quit it. They won't bother us anyways. This summer we'll get it in as much as possible. No cock-blocks." Neji said, high-fiving his friends.

"I heard the chicks are really hot at that new club around here. Kiba visited in this area in Jeju last year." Shikamaru mentioned, as they all daydreamed like dogs.

"I'm hungry," Naruto whined, as his stomach growled loudly, "is there food in the house?" Neji narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think there would be food if no one lives here during the year?"

"I don't know, maybe some soup for 2012 or something." Naruto said as Sasuke smacked him upside the head, "Stop being an idiot. Let's unpack and then get food. We're gonna look pretty gay shopping at a grocery store together, oh well."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1:07 PM**

**Beachmart**

The guys had three carts full of food. That would probably last them a week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1:00 PM**

**Beach House**

"That was great and all, but I don't like sand in my vagina." Tenten said, moping about how they buried her in the sand. They laughed together as Tenten pouted.

"Shall we freshen up and get some lunch?" Sakura said, hungry as ever.

"Do you want to get groceries first or just go out to eat and shop later?" Hinata asked.

"Groceries. I need my buffalo chicken sammich," Sakura sighed, "I have no man to make a sandwich for. I live a sad life."

"Oh hush. Summer time is for mingling." Ino said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Should we shower before grocery shopping?" Hinata asked.

"Let's just go in our bikinis. It is right next to a beach, anyways." Tenten said. "Plus, I'm hungry as hell."

"Wow it's so close! We truly do live in paradise now." Sakura said with tears of happiness as she skipped to the grocery store 2 minutes away. The other girls skipped with her, making fools of themselves and being obnoxious as usual.

The grocery store was quite deserted. Only locals would be wealthy enough to go on vacation in this area. Most people just drive from a town over to go to the beach or the club.

"FOOOOOD!" Tenten and Sakura said with hearts in their eyes as they dashed away.

"I don't know them." Ino muttered as Hinata chuckled and pushed the cart with her.

"Okay let's find some-" Sakura bumped into a muscular chest as she was turned towards Tenten while running. Tenten had a horrified look on her face.

"I'm so sor-" Sakura turned around completely to see that she bumped into, of all people, Sasuke Uchiha. He was with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Tch. Watch where you're going." Sasuke hissed as he dusted himself off as if she had cooties.

Sakura let out a low growl, "Well _somebody's_ in a good ass mood. Let me refrain from choking you."

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA~" Naruto yelled out her name and leaned in for an embrace, while Sakura just moved out of the way. Naruto fell flat on his face.

"You're a stupid fuckface, and you're a dickweed." She pointed to Naruto, and then Sasuke, "Let me by so I can get some damn food." Tenten just stayed completely silent.

"Tch. Go ahead. I hate looking at ugly girls." Sasuke spat, with a smirk. Sakura gritted her teeth together in anger.

Naruto gasped dramatically as Shikamaru and Neji just shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hey, lay off. Sakura's beautiful. Let's go." Tenten said harshly, taking Sakura's hand and pulled her down the aisle, out of sight.

"Where did Sakura and Tenten go?" Hinata asked, picking out Italian bread with Ino. "I don't even know. I hope they aren't causing trouble. By the way, I forgot to ask, why was-"

"Hinata! Ino!" Naruto Uzumaki grinned brightly at them and waved, as his three friends were behind him, pushing their numerous carts. Ino had a mini heart attack.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Hinata in horror. "HINATA!" Ino yelled in anger as she grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "I-I meant to tell you but uh I didn't know how you'd take it and-"

"Can you guys move? We need to purchase our items. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Who the hell says _"purchase our items" _you weirdo? Whatever." Ino huffed and grabbed Hinata's hand as they walked away, searching for their beloved best friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1:45 PM**

**Beach House**

"Wow, that was terrible. I don't know how I'm gonna last a whole summer here." Shikamaru said, while lying down on the longest sofa.

"They're all so mean." Naruto whined, mimicking Shikamaru's actions but on a different couch.

"I don't give a single fuck, if anyone's going to leave, it'll be them. I can make girls cry so easily." Sasuke smirked.

"But not my cousin." Neji coughed, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Crying girls are troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I thought that pool was for us only. Too bad we have to share with them." Neji shrugged, drinking his green tea.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap." Sasuke said and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1:52 PM**

**Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke had a flashback about his encounter with Sakura. _'I can't believe she's here. So annoying.' _He opened the maroon curtains for the sliding door leading to his balcony.

He went back inside his room without closing the curtains, plopping lazily onto his bed.

Sasuke woke up from his million-hour-long nap. _'What the hell happened?' Sasuke groaned, stretching and yawning. His room was pitch black, but the curtains were still wide open._

"Shit." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He began to walk towards the balcony and froze.

Sasuke opened the sliding door and walked out onto his balcony. Sakura shrieked and hid her face, "Who's there?"

"Sasuke. This is my balcony, leave."

Sakura pursed her lips angrily, "Oh hush. My room leads to this balcony as well, so I have every right to be out here, Sausage."

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke threatened, crossing his arms with a glare.

"I called you Sausage." Sakura stuck her tongue out and motioned to kick him. A few seconds later, Sakura sniffled and sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" Sasuke asked, leaning towards the edge of the balcony and focusing on her.

"…" '_Why does he care?'_ Sakura's eyes shifted.

"Wait right there." Sasuke went inside his room and retrieved cold medicine. He held the bottle in his hand and went outside onto his balcony once again.

"Oi, catch it!" Sasuke tossed the bottle into Sakura's hands, as her eyes widened in confusion. "I never get colds, but I was forced to pack it anyway," Sasuke said with an embarrassed look. Sakura stood up abruptly with suspicious eyes.

"Did you poison this?" She angrily asked, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke glared, "Stop being annoying, just take it."

Sakura looked away with another suspicious look and took a dosage of the medicine.

"Uh. Thanks Sausage." She muttered, running into her room. Sasuke genuinely smiled to himself without even realizing it, _'Annoying as ever.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**12:00 PM**

**Beach House**

Sakura's eyes jolted open, thinking about what happened with Sasuke yesterday.

"Shit, shit, shit. Stop it Sakura. Snap out of it." Sakura told herself, lightly slapping her cheeks. She jumped out of bed, retrieving the cold medicine from her nightstand. _'Should I give this back to him tonight? No one can know. Ugh.'_

She brushed her short pink hair, making funny faces at herself in the mirror. _'Tonight.'_

She blasted Girls' Generation as she hopped into the shower in her bathroom. Having her own personal bathroom was pleasant. Having her room next to Sasuke's? Not so pleasant. It made her antsy.

'YOU MAKE ME ANTSY!' Sakura mentally screamed as she shampooed her pink hair and made a hairdo. 'Ew, just watch him be everywhere I go.' Sakura finished washing her hair and hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked up to the mirror, putting Aussie leave-in conditioner through the ends of her short pink tresses.

'I love this place, besides the Sausage part. It's so relaxing to get away.' Sakura thought, as she entered her room and began getting dressed. She wore black BCBG shorts, a white Juicy tanktop, and a black BCBG jacket to match the shorts.

She went over to her makeup desk and began applying mascara, winged her eyeliner, and put on foundation and powder.

"Good enough." She said, unplugging her iPhone from the charger and checking her messages. She had a notification from Twitter.

**Naruto_Uzumaki is now following you!**

**Reply w/SET FOLLOWS OFF to stop.**

"Ew." Sakura said, reluctantly pressing **Follow**

**Naruto_Uzumaki: HarunoS13 thanks for the follow back sakura-chan! :***

**HarunoS13: Naruto_Uzumaki bye**

**Naruto_Uzumaki: HarunoS13 :(**

Sakura grabbed her phone and exited her room, ready to eat breakfast. She had hoped that someone liked to cook and put some food aside for everyone.

She went down the wooden, polished stairs carefully as she saw Hinata reading a book on the couch. Hinata's head snapped in Sakura's direction. Hinata was wearing a white flow-y shirt with a dream catcher design and black shorts. She had a hairpin on the side of her head cutely.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning. Pancakes are in the fridge, you can heat them up." Hinata said with a smile, quickly looking back to her book as she finished speaking.

"Thanks Hina. I've been craving syrup." Sakura said, leaving the living room as she walked into the kitchen. There sat Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto and Ino.

"Haaaay~" Sakura said grabbing a pancake that was already on the table, and sitting down next to Ino and a chair away from Sasuke.

"Forehead, what should we do today? Tenten and I can't decide, and Hinata doesn't care." Ino sighed, biting into her grapefruit.

"Doesn't matter to me!" Sakura said, scanning the table, "Can someone pass the syrup?" It was right next to Sasuke. Sasuke was silent while Naruto and Tenten argued about video games.

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes slowly met hers, as he glared back. "What do you want?"

"Can you _please" _Sakura gritted out, "pass the syrup?"

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Sakura yelled, ready to strangle the guy.

"Syrup is disgusting." Sasuke said, as he ate his pancake bare. Sakura narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows, "You're just a weirdo. I'll get it myself." Sakura huffed, got up and grabbed the syrup angrily, as Sasuke's expression didn't even change.

"Tch. Annoying." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't start with me, Sausage-fuckface."

Naruto began laughing in the background.

"Oh, so now it's Sausage-fuckface?" Sasuke said, not amused one bit.

"Yes."

"Both of you, be quiet. You need to learn how to get along or something." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, me and Sakura-chan are like boyfriend and girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sakura hit him and he groaned.

Sakura finished her pancake, "Naruto, your grammar makes you 95% less attractive."


	3. Chapter 3

**12:10 PM**

**Beach House**

"Yeah, me and Sakura-chan are like boyfriend and girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sakura hit him and he groaned.

Sakura finished her pancake, "Naruto, your grammar makes you 95% less attractive."

Naruto frowned as anime tears began to flood his bowl on cereal. Ino smacked the fellow, "Stop crying, you're gonna get your tears in my food next!" Naruto began sniffling as Sasuke looked annoyed as usual. Sakura sighed, glaring at the blond boy.

"Sakura, you should apologize to the poor guy!" Tenten said with a frown. Sakura choked on her food.

"Yeah Sakura-chyannn." Naruto said almost mockingly, glaring back at Sakura.

"Wow. I'm oh so _sorry_ Naruto." Sakura said as Tenten clapped at her best friend's accomplishment. Ino chuckled as she drank her Crystal Light.

Naruto smiled happily, trying to resist the urge to hug Sakura. "Tch." Sasuke scoffed, putting his plate in the sink and walking out of the room.

"Always on his damn period." Sakura said. The others nodded and sighed in agreement.

"Naruto, where's Shikamaru and Neji?" Tenten asked. Naruto slurped his cereal impolitely, "Shikamaru's still asleep, he always sleeps late. Neji gets up at like 5 every day so I don't even know where he could be. Maybe the gym."

"Ugh, I need to go to the gym too!" Ino whined, "Where exactly is the gym that you guys joined yesterday?"

"I think it's near the small shops that are close to the beach." Naruto said, now downing the milk left in the bowl. Ino nodded, "Good. Fairly close. I need to burn some calories, I'm feelin' pudgy."

"Ino, you weigh 2 pounds." Tenten exaggerated, putting her bowl in the sink and sitting back down to read _Elle_ magazine.

"Exactly." Sakura sighed.

"C'mon guys, Jacques texted me a month ago and said he'd be visiting me when he comes back from America. I've been on a strict diet ever since I've heard the news." Ino squealed.

Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes, and even Naruto sighed.

"Tell him to get a job." Sakura said, as Tenten high-fived her. "Sakura's got a point there. He may be cute now, but he's gonna be a hobo." Ino gasped dramatically.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto shrieked, holding his head, "All of this girl drama gives me a headache. I'm leaving."

Naruto walked into the living room, where he saw Hinata reading her book.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging her from behind. Hinata shrieked, her face growing as red as a tomato. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled obliviously and plopped down on the couch closest to hers. He sat on the end, next to the end of her couch where she was reading. Naruto turned on the TV, aimlessly flipping through channels as Hinata struggled not to look at him and drool. 'He's so…perfect.' Hinata thought, mentally slapping herself for stuttering around him. She had gotten rid of her stutter freshman year, and she did not want it to come back.

"Hinata-chan! Cupcake Wars is on!" Naruto said excitedly like a housewife, drooling at the hundreds of cupcakes on the flat screen TV. Hinata giggled at the blonde, "I always watch this when I'm bored."

"Really! Me too! Or anything on the Food Network!" Naruto said, looking back and forth between Hinata and the screen. Hinata smiled.

"I like the Food Network too. Cause I…well, I like to get recipes from there since I like cooking and baking so much." Hinata sweat dropped, nervously bringing her legs to her chest.

"Wow, you're pretty, _and_ you can cook!" Naruto said with a dashing bright white smile, as Hinata was ready to faint. 'Did…he…just…?'

"N-Not at all!" Hinata blurted out, fiddling with her silver charm bracelet.

"You can't cook? That blows." Naruto misunderstood the raven-haired girl.

"N-No! I…I can cook! I-I meant-" Hinata said, a blush still lingering on her face.

"That's awesome! We should cook together and make the best ramen ever!" Naruto exclaimed, with his pointer finger in the air. Hinata nodded, "I'll teach you how to cook other things, I mean, if you want."

"Really? What about kimchi?" Naruto yelled in excitement, talking the girl's porcelain hands in his. Hinata tried her hardest to breathe.

"Y-Yes." She choked out, staring deeply into his cerulean orbs. Naruto shot her his trademark smile as he pinched her cheek. "You're too cute."

'Don't faint. Don't do it.' Hinata told herself, as Naruto walked up the stairs to his room. Her heart was still beating rapidly. 'Dear lord, this is a good day.'

The front door opened quietly, as Neji Hyuuga walked in all sweaty and in gym clothes. He merely glanced at Hinata, and made his way up the stairs.

"NEJI DID YOU JUST RUN FROM THE COPS?" Naruto yelled, laughing at his own lame joke.

"…Annoying…Fuck…Leave…" Hinata could barely hear Neji's soft, but angry voice, and could only make out those words.

All of a sudden, loud banging noises were heard. Hinata sighed, looking towards the door, for she heard someone coming in again. It was Shikamaru. He yawned as soon as he walked in, "Cloud watching."

Hinata gave him a curt nod and a shy smile, going back to her book. Maybe she could start reading in her room.

* * *

**1:14 PM**

**Beach House**

"Teme, I have a question."

"What dobe?" Sasuke said with an annoyed glance at the blonde haired guy.

"Do you think Sakura-chan likes me?" Naruto asked stupidly, with actual wonder written all over his face. Sasuke death stared at Naruto without even realizing it.

"No. Stop talking about her." Sasuke spat, laying the other way on his bed. Naruto frowned and sat on the circular blue carpet on Sasuke's floor.

"Then who am I supposed to like?" Naruto whined, his chin resting in his hands as he slouched over.

"I know who actually does like you, idiot, and it's really obvious." Sasuke said with a sigh. Naruto jumped up, "Who? Sasuke-teme, tell me now!" Naruto shook Sasuke as Sasuke smacked his hands off of him.

"Don't touch me. Figure it out for yourself." Sasuke said, getting up from his bed and forcing Naruto out of his room. When he successfully pushed the struggling Naruto out, he locked the door quickly. He could hear Naruto complaining outside his door, saying he wouldn't forget this.

Sasuke sighed once again, walking out onto his balcony so he wouldn't have to hear Naruto's angry voice outside his door. He shut the sliding glass door, and laid back into the light blue lounge chair on the stone floor surface.

Why was he so annoyed this morning when Naruto was flirting with Sakura? And why was he so annoyed whenever Naruto would talk about her?

Hmph. It had to be nothing more than the mere fact that he hated Sakura. Just thinking about that girl made him cringe. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her-or to _do _her. Ahem, emphasis on the last part.

'Yeah,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'She probably has a blue waffle or something.' Thinking like this made him feel better about himself.

* * *

**3:00 PM**

**Beach House**

"I've always wondered what its like to be ugly." Ino sighed, poking her light purple round pillow. Sakura glared at her, shaking her head. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were all in her room, talking about typical girl things, as usual.

"I've always wondered what its like to be smart. I have such low marks." Tenten whined, frowning at her last report card.

"Tenten, why the hell do you have your report card?" Sakura said, arching an eyebrow.

"I have to keep reminding myself to study hard for junior year! Fighting!" Tenten smiled, with a fist in the air.

"Ten, just get a tutor." Ino said, playing with the ruffles on her pillow.

"Tutor? No way. Knowing my mom, she'd make _me_ pay for it. And you know I have absolutely no money without Daddy's credit card. Maybe I'd have to get a _job._" Tenten sighed with a frown.

"Tenten, don't speak of those things." Ino said dramatically, putting her face into her pillow.

"Neji is really smart! Maybe he could tutor you!" Hinata exclaimed as Tenten gasped.

"Good idea! How do I blackmail him into tutoring me?" Tenten said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Sakura shook her head and sighed once again at her friend.

"Well…My mom runs a private blog. It has pictures of all of us when we were little. She used to dress up Neji in girl clothes and curl his long hair before he could realize he was a boy. There are pictures on the site, and _I_ have the password." Hinata said, as she jumped up from Ino's bed and turned on the Mac desktop computer.

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Tenten said, rushing over to the computer with Sakura and Ino. Hinata sat in the computer chair, pulling up Google Chrome and typing in the website address.

The blog was lavender and had many sections. It was like an online photo album, but with passages and descriptions.

Hinata clicked on the section **Neji-Toddler** and the girls got excited. They all burst out laughing when the saw the picture of Neji. This was priceless. **(visit my profile to see the picture!)**

Hinata printed out the photo, and gave it to Tenten, "His fate is in your hands."

"Making Neji study in the summer? That's already cruel enough." Ino laughed, filing her long nails and laying back down.

"Well, I actually need to study now. In a week I have to take an entrance exam, because my dad already set it up and everything." Tenten frowned, clutching her report card.

"Applying to colleges already?" Ino asked.

"Well, atleast you're ahead of the game." Sakura said with a thumbs up.

"Good job, Tenten-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"No way, I've procrastinated on studying for these past four weeks. If Neji doesn't tutor me, I won't even know what to do." Tenten groaned, her head in her hands.

* * *

**3:30 PM**

**Beach House**

"Is there something you want?" Neji said monotonously, pouring his black coffee as Tenten poked him with her index finger. He wasn't in the mood for this, especially after he had to deal with Naruto earlier.

"Ahem…well…that is…" Neji glared at the brunette beauty.

"What?" He said with a sigh.

Tenten revealed a photo in her hands. Neji could hardly believe this was happening. He began chasing her around the house for the photo. No one had ever seen Neji so worked up.

"Give. That. Back." Neji spat, chasing after the poor girl. She put the picture in her pants so he couldn't get it.

"Fuck you." Neji said, "What is your reason for this?"

"I need a tutor. I'll give this back to you if you help me study for a week." Tenten said with a sheepish smile, as Neji gave out a long sigh.

"No way. I hate stupid girls like you."

"Hey everyone-" Neji's hand covered Tenten's mouth as she squirmed and smacked his hand off of her.

"Fine, shut up and I'll do it." Neji said. "Just don't show anyone that. _Ever_."

"Deal, Hyuuga." Tenten reached her hand out to shake his but he simply walked away.

* * *

**6:00 PM**

**Beach House**

"Tenten, we'll be at the beach. They're having a bonfire and s'mores night!" Ino said, as her, Sakura and Hinata blew kisses at the brunette teen.

"Neji, sorry you can't come man." Naruto said, as he, Sasuke and Shikamaru also left for the beach.

"Hn. Like I care." Neji spat, walking up the stairs. "H-Hey wait!" Tenten went after him and into her room. She had set up a table with books and workbooks all over, more ready to study than ever. Neji simply sat down in the first seat he saw. Tenten excitedly joined him as she sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm so excited to learn." Tenten said with clasped hands. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a white Juicy tracksuit.

"Whatever. Let's get started. What do you not know that you want to go over?"

"Erm…I don't even know what I don't know…"

Neji banged his head on the table.

"Heheh, sorry. Wanna start with math?" Tenten asked with a sheepish grin.

"Do you know what logarithms are?" Neji sighed, glaring at the table in annoyance.

"Er, no."

"Logarithms are the opposite of exponentials."

"…Exponentials?"

"Kill me now."

"Don't give up on me." Tenten whined with an over-exaggerated frown.

Neji took a piece of notebook paper and began writing furiously in his perfect, cursive handwriting. "These are the mathematical terms you will need to know. Memorize these definitions so you actually _know_ what you're doing."

"Well it should be okay now that I have this to help me remember. Thanks!"

"Solve log3234."

"…What."

* * *

**7:00 PM**

**Beach**

"Shikamaru, you ate my s'more!" Ino yelled, smacking him on the shoulder. Shikamaru simply sighed, "Troublesome woman. I'm hungry."

"Then go get your own damn food." Ino huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from the pineapple head.

"Ino, what happened to your diet?" Hinata asked, as she was munching on waffle fries.

"Jacques didn't text me back last night." Ino said angrily with a low growl. "Done with him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ever think maybe he didn't have his phone, Piggy?"

"There's _no_ excuse for not texting Ino Yamanaka back." Ino said, pursing her lips.

"What if he died?" Naruto asked with the usual stupid look on his face.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said, hitting him in the head.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, sipping his ice water.

"You guys are so mean." Naruto whined, eating his food in depression.

"Well, you deserve it." Shikamaru sighed, looking as if he were asleep.

Naruto shoved alcohol in Sasuke's face. "Drink up!" Sasuke smirked and chugged the beer Naruto gave him without hesitation.

"Classy." Sakura rolled her eyes, sipping her red wine as she admired her grey nail polish.

* * *

**1 hour later~**

Sakura stared at Sasuke strangely as she saw him actually having fun.

"Our 15th beer!" Naruto said, clinking glasses with Sasuke.

"Karaoke time!" They heard an announcer at the beach bar say through the microphone.

"Ew." Sakura said, "Can we leave now?" Ino nodded, as her and Hinata motioned to leave.

"How are we gonna get these drunk fools home?" Ino sighed, attempting to drag a passed out Shikamaru.

"Taxi?" Hinata offered, with a worried look upon her face.

"Sounds good." Sakura called the taxi service, and they were there within minutes. In movies and TV shows, weren't the guys supposed to take the drunk _girls _home on their backs or something? The roles seemed as if they had been reversed. 'How pathetic.' Sakura sighed, pressing the end call button as the taxi pulled up in front of them.

"Get in the car, we have ramen." Sakura said dryly, with not a bit of amusement in her tone. Naruto immediately ran (or attempted to hop) to the car.

"There's naked girls where we're going next." Sakura lied once again, as Sasuke and Shikamaru also limp-ran to the taxi. Sakura gave the driver a strained smile; "Take them to 165 Universal Drive. Thank you." She handed the driver a ten-dollar bill, even though it would only be about two dollars to get there. The driver winked at her and the other girls as he drove off with the drunk men in his car.

"Such a pain." Ino groaned, removing her flip-flops as they began to walk home.

"Watch out, Ino!" Ino heard Hinata's warning too late, as she stepped on a piece of glass.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Ino screamed, plopping on the ground and pulling the glass out of her foot abruptly like it was nothing.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Put your shoes back on, Piggy."

"No way, I shall tiptoe all the way there." Ino attempted to tiptoe but she gave up and just began limping. Sakura and Hinata shrugged as they reached the house within two minutes.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! I'm going through alot of stress in my personal life right now, and this really helps distract me from my problems, which is very nice. Please review because I need to know if people actually like this story! Just please take 1 minute out of your day and review! They make my day so much brighter! Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**10:00 AM**

**Unknown Location**

"Holy shit." Sasuke muttered, as he put his hand on his head trying to calm his massive headache. Although he didn't have much of a hangover, he still had a headache. He didn't really see the point in even going out last night, so why not drink the night away? That way it'd go by quickly and he wouldn't have to remember it.

He glanced around his room. Wait, this wasn't his room. This room seemed as if it belonged to a woman. What exactly had happened last night? All he remembered was going home in a taxi, so how come he wasn't at the beach house?

He arose from the bed quickly, being only in his navy blue boxers as he quickly collected his clothes from the carpeted floor. 'What the hell?' He thought, as he was putting his jeans on and he saw a picture of an unfamiliar girl, about his age, on a desk in the room. 'I must've had a one night stand.'

"Hey there, sexy." A voice of a vixen purred, as a girl appeared and hugged Sasuke from behind. She had long, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Sasuke furrowed his brows, "Who are you?"

The girl giggled, "Already forgot my name? You were saying it quite a lot last night." Sasuke coughed and looked disturbed. "The name is Sayako." Her slim fingers trailed along his toned chest and sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke turned around abruptly and whispered in her ear huskily.

"Come home with me."

**12:03 PM**

**Beach House**

"Who's that?" Naruto Uzumaki was puzzled. This never-before-seen slutty looking female entered the house linking arms with Sasuke. Her black hair was messy as if they had just gone for round four.

Sayako smiled at Naruto as Sasuke didn't bother to answer, and they went up the stairs. Naruto stood there with a very confused look on his face. Neji looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and raised an eyebrow. "New toy?"

Shikamaru yawned, kicking back in his chair. "They'll last an hour."

Sakura Haruno entered the room, hearing the last bit of their conversation. "Who?"

"Sasuke and some girl he just brought home." Naruto said, hands behind his head as he sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Bringing STDs into this house, really?" Sakura yelled, taking an angry bite out of her bagel and stomping up the stairs.

She trailed to Sasuke's room angrily and kicked open the door. Sasuke and the said girl were sucking face on his bed, looking as if things were about to go farther. The girl was naked while Sasuke was fully clothed.

"Yah!" Sakura screamed, throwing her bagel at Sasuke's head and shielding her eyes. She quickly dashed out of the room and went into hers for safety. She made sure she locked the door so Sasuke wouldn't come in and strangle her to death.

Psh. She thought the damn bastard couldn't get any more crude, appalling, disgusting, and absolutely repulsive. Even so, every time he proved her wrong.

Bang. Bang.

Sakura heard Sasuke's headboard hit the wall through hers.

"No. No. NO." Sakura said, covering her ears. 'Tch, have fun with your cream cheese-covered dickweed. And you, Sasuke Uchiha, I hope you enjoy your herpes.' Sakura thought angrily, grabbing her phone and began tweeting.

** HarunoS13: Please get me out of this house, omfg.**

** HarunoS13: …but seriously.**

** HarunoS13: Okay now this bitch is moaning extremely loud and it's quite unbearable help**

"What a man slut." Sakura grumbled, tiptoeing out of her room to Ino's.

**12:30 PM**

**Beach House**

"Do you get it now?"

Tenten shot a blank stare towards Neji. "I-I think…"

"What?" Neji asked in an annoyed tone.

"I think I actually understand this! Thank you Neji!" Tenten rejoiced, bringing Neji into a hug as he plucked the girl off of him. A small blush appeared on his face as the girl continued to flash her beautiful smile.

Neji cleared his throat nervously, as he stuck his hand out. Tenten shook his hand enthusiastically, giving him a thumbs-up.

"The picture." Neji glared, as Tenten laughed uneasily and reached for the picture in her pocket.

"Here. Thanks a bunch, Neji." Tenten gave him a genuine smile as Neji snatched the photo out of her hand neurotically.

"I'm quite the miracle worker." Neji smirked, putting the photo in his back pocket as Tenten shot him a glare.

"Can we…just go over one more subject? I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards!" Tenten blushed, putting her hands together in a pleading position.

"Yah…this wasn't part of the deal!" Neji said irritably, as Tenten smiled and brought an academic book to the table. She knew that in Neji language, it meant that he gave in.

**2 hours later…**

Tenten's head lay on Neji's shoulder, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out in a deep sleep. Neji was also knocked out, his head leaning against the wall as the brunette teen was on him.

Neji's eyes slowly opened as he yawned. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the girl's head resting on his shoulder.

"No…"

Neji stared down at the girl talking in her sleep in confusion.

"Stay away…"

Tenten looked extremely upset. "I'm so sorry…Mom I'm so sorry…"

Tears began to fall down Tenten's face as she was clearly having a nightmare.

"Tenten." Neji called out to her, putting his hand on her shoulder as her eyes jolted open.

"I…" Tenten began, quickly wiping her tears as if they were never there. She looked down at the floor, and stood up slowly.

"I couldn't help myself. I…I was so hungry…I ate my mom's portion of kimchi."

Neji wanted to scream.

What was wrong with this girl? He furrowed his brows at the peculiar girl as she frowned at him.

"You weird girl." Neji said, getting up, sighing and ready as ever to leave the room.

"Yah! Don't tell me you don't dream about food!" Tenten shouted after him as he glared her way.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"You must be one of those diabetic guys who doesn't eat anything."

"First of all, diabetic would mean I had diabetes. Second of all, I eat plenty."

"Whatever _Nejiko_. I'm not the brightest girl out there, but no need to rub it in my face!"

Neji sighed. "I hate stupid girls."

Tenten glared and pointed to the Hyuga, "You're…you're an arrogant, uptight, douchebag prick!"

Neji scoffed. "Girls shouldn't be saying such ugly words. That must be why you've never had a boyfriend."

"Shut up, and I don't see you having a girlfriend!" Tenten retorted.

"Of course, but unlike you, I can get one."

"I don't want a girlfriend, I'm not a lesbian!" Tenten yelled.

Neji facepalmed. "I meant it as you couldn't get a boyfriend. Any reason you're so defensive, lesbian?" Neji smirked at the extremely irritated girl.

"Yah! Who are you to accuse someone of being homosexual with this hair of yours?" Tenten yelled, running over to Neji and grabbing his hair.

Neji slapped her hand away. "I don't have two balls on my head like you do, _Buns_. My hair is flawless and has every girl in love with me."

"Oh please, _Nejiko,_ don't flatter yourself. And I only wear it like that sometimes, okay! Do you see my hair in buns right now?" Tenten flicked him on the forehead.

"Yah! Don't touch me!" Neji shouted, swatting Tenten's hand away again. Tenten flicked his forehead once again, and as Neji swatted her hand away, she was caught off guard. Tenten began to fall backwards, grabbing the closest thing to her in sight. Unfortunately for them, it was Neji. Her grip on his shirt was tight as the 110-pound girl brought him to the ground with her.

"Stupid…" Neji muttered, opening his eyes and seeing the beauty before him. The brunette's hair was sprawled on the ground. Her tanned skin made her sparkling brown eyes shine even brighter, as they were also widened in shock. He was positioned on top of her, his hands on each side of her in a push-up position. Their faces were less than inches away. "…girl." He muttered the last part of his comment, suddenly mesmerized by the girl beneath him.

Tenten gulped as she stared into Neji's white irises. "W-What are you-"

And at the speed of light, Neji's lips met Tenten's.

**12:30 PM **

**Beach House**

The doorbell rang, as Naruto lazily got up from the couch and told his potato chips that he'd be right back. He opened the door to reveal a girl with long raven-black hair, wearing a light green sundress. She had nearly black eyes, yet she her looks could leave one absolutely speechless. She wore a bright white smile on her face as she saw Naruto and immediately hugged him.

"Noona!" Naruto yelled, hugging the woman tightly. Hinata looked uneasy. Ino raised an eyebrow. 'Sister?'

"It's been so long!" Naruto said, smiling at the gorgeous girl.

She giggled, "I know! I called Neji yesterday to ask if I could stay with you all for a couple of days. My husband might make a new restaurant in this area, so I figured I'd check out some places that would be suitable."

'Husband? She sure married quickly.' Ino thought, eyeing the woman. Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

The woman quickly eyed the only other person in the room, besides the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Hello! I'm Jiri Uchiha, Sasuke's older sister!" Jira ran over to Ino and Hinata excitedly and shook their hands. Ino smiled, "Ino Yamanaka!"

Hinata blushed lightly, "Hinata."

"Oh no, please don't tell me you let him sleep all day." Jiri sighed, walking over to Shikamaru who was currently sprawled on the couch in a yoga position.

_SLAP!_

"Yah!" Shikamaru jolted awake as he rubbed his newly red cheek. Ino and Naruto laughed and pointed at the boy in pain as he glared at the blondes.

"What did I tell you before?" Jiri put her hands on her hips as she yelled at the lazy boy.

"Jiri-noona." Shikamaru said with widened eyes as he stared at the woman before him. "You haven't visited in 3 years and you awake me with a slap to the face? I can't say I'm surprised."

Jiri laughed, "Glad you know me so well. Now, where are Neji and Sasuke?"

Sweat trickled down Naruto's head as he realized the situation Sasuke was about to be in if he didn't act fast. A naked girl in Sasuke's room meant Sasuke being put to death.

"S-Sasuke's in the kitchen!" Naruto stuttered, as Jiri glared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Naruto, I've known you 17 years."

"Y-Yes."

"Tell me where he is."

"H-He's in his room with a girl he brought home at approximately 12:03! The second room on the right!" Naruto blurted out, quickly covering his mouth afterwards.

"Idiot." Shikamaru said, smacking Naruto upside the head.

"I'll be back." Jiri winked, as she made her way up the stairs and to Sasuke's room. She spotted a pink haired girl knocking on a door, saying Ino's name in a hushed tone.

"Yah! Ino!" Sakura kept tapping on her door until her eyes suddenly met with the woman who had just come up the stairs.

"Oh my." Jiri said in awe, walking over to the girl. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she gently grabbed Sakura's pink hair.

"Your hair is absolutely amazing. And you're _stunning_! Do you think I should try your color?" Jiri went on, talking to Sakura casually as if they were already friends.

"You look like…" Sakura muttered as Jiri smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, I'm Jiri. Sasuke's older sister. I'm staying here for a couple of days." Jiri said as she smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Well, thank you for the compliments a minute ago, but you're absolutely beautiful!" Sakura smiled as she shook Jiri's hand.

"Thank you-" Jiri trailed off, waiting for Sakura to introduce herself. "Sakura…May I ask why you have an umbrella though?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, suits you." Jiri smiled, "Well, want to help me murder Sasuke?"

Sakura laughed evilly, "I would _love_ to."

"Cha!" Jiri kicked the locked door open as Sakura's eyes widened at her powerful kick.

Sasuke, in his boxers, turned away from the girl beneath him and nearly gasped. But you know, Sasuke Uchiha just _don't _gasp.

"J-J-J-Jiri!" The almighty Sasuke Uchiha stuttered. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Jiri, as if possessed, looked up with dark eyes. "Who might this little lady be?"

"Mind your own business!" The girl beneath Sasuke yelled.

"Clearly another class-less one. Sasuke, come here so I can hit you." Jiri yelled, walking towards Sasuke as he jumped off the bed and backed away from her.

"So tired of cheating men." The girl, Sayako, got her purse, scoffed and left, just like that. She clearly thought that Sasuke and Jiri were boyfriend and girlfriend. She wasn't very bright, because they certainly looked as if they could be twins.

Jiri grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and began to hit him with her black umbrella.

"Yah! Noona stop!" Sasuke yelled, trying to shield himself from her attacks. Jiri hit him a couple more times and dropped the umbrella on the ground.

"You." Jiri spat, grabbing Sasuke's hair.

"What? Sasuke asked in an irritated tone.

"You're in high school. Is this the kind of dirty stuff you do nowadays?" Jiri said, smacking him on the head once again.

"Yah! Stop hitting me." Sasuke rubbed his head, as Sakura giggled in the corner.

"Why can't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Jiri yelled, "Like Sakura!" Jiri pointed to Sakura as she gasped and Sasuke made a disgusted face.

"Let's be real here." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You're right. She wouldn't want this slutty brother of mine." Jiri laughed mockingly.

"Yah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I can get whoever I want." Sasuke smirked with pride.

"Arrogant bastard." Sakura muttered, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"Surely you've never even been on a real date." Jiri said, shaking her head at Sasuke.

"Whatever it takes to get in their pants." Sakura chimed in, as Sasuke shot her a harsh glare.

Jiri laughed then quickly grew serious. "Sounds like him. Sasuke, listen; Itachi just graduated and has had his girlfriend for two years. Don't be a disappointment to this family."

"I-I have a girlfriend." Sasuke blurted out looking at Sakura for help. Sakura's glare at him only deepened.

"Sure you do." Jiri glared.

"I-It wasn't what you thought it was earlier. That girl trapped me in my room and tried hitting on me. I have a girlfriend." Sasuke said, still looking to Sakura for help nervously. Sakura facepalmed at Sasuke's terrible lie. She sighed. He was definitely going to owe her for this one. Big time.

"I'm...Sasuke's girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

12:40 PM

Beach House

"I'm...Sasuke's girlfriend." Sakura coughed nervously, as Jiri raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst from the pink-haired girl.

"What?" Jiri had suspicious eyes.

"It's complicated. We've been on and off for a while now. I mean, we just broke up a week ago but we always get back together." Sakura said, as her lie was more convincing that Sasuke's would have been.

Jiri glared at Sasuke and smacked him on the head, "Yah! What were you doing with another girl?"

"Stop that." Sasuke grunted, backing away. "I…er-"

"He was trying to make me jealous, clearly. Didn't work." Sakura laughed, airing herself as Sasuke sent a glare her way.

Jiri chuckled and picked up her umbrella from the ground. "Keep an eye on Sasuke for me when I'm not around. And as for you, _Sasuke_," Jiri sent a death stare, "Be a faithful and good boyfriend or you're dead." Jiri walked out of the room and smiled at Sakura, and they could hear her heels descending down the stairs.

"You owe me, Sausage!" Sakura pointed at the indifferent looking male. "Tch."

"Do whatever I say for a week and I'll keep playing along." Sakura smirked, as Sasuke glared at the scheming girl.

"As if." Sasuke scoffed, walking past Sakura.

"Jir-" Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth as she smacked his hand away.

"Fine. But no sexual favors." Sasuke said.

"You're the one who better not get any ideas!" Sakura threatened, attempting to choke the Uchiha.

"Hm." Sasuke held her wrist in his hand. "You have the figure and face of a kid. And your chest…is quite the let down."

"I'm glad to disappoint you." Sakura yelled, yanking her wrist away and storming out of the room.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, exiting his room to go and eat a much- needed brunch.

"Don't follow me, asshole!" Sakura hissed, going down the stairs at a rapid pace.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm getting food." Sasuke said, smirking at the angry female.

"Shut up. Remember, I can ask you to do whatever I want." Sakura smirked back, as Sasuke's smile faltered.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke scoffed at the smirking girl, as they both entered the living room.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled cutely at Sasuke in a fake manner, "Can you get me some water?"

"Fine." Sasuke said with his teeth clenched together, as he walked to the kitchen. Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru all gave Sakura an extremely confused look. Jiri clapped, giving Sakura a thumbs-up. "Finally someone can tame him besides me!"

Sakura shot Jiri a sheepish smile and made a motion for the others to be quiet while she wasn't paying attention.

"So," Jiri clasped her hands together with a smile, "Shall we go to the bathhouse today?"

Sasuke entered the room, seething. "Bathhouse?" He shoved the glass of water in Sakura's face as he glared at his older sister.

Sakura snatched the glass of water and glared harshly at the handsome Uchiha. "I think it sounds like a great idea."

"This way, we can all get to know eachother!" Jiri beamed, petting Sasuke on the head. Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, lets go."Sakura mocked, as Sasuke began to sweat nervously.

"I haven't been to a public bathhouse! Sounds kind of fun to me!" Naruto exclaimed, as the others nodded. (A/N: Their families are too wealthy, so they automatically think lowly of any kind of public facility, which is why none of them have ever been to one.)

"As long as it's clean." Ino shrugged.

"Great! My husband Dan is going to meet me there." Jiri smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"So either way you were going to make us go?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Be quiet, demon child." Jiri hissed.

"Child…" Sasuke muttered bitterly under his breath.

"I-I'll go get Tenten and Neji!" Hinata said quickly, backing up slowly and darting up the stairs.

12:30 PM

Beach House

_And at the speed of light, Neji's lips met Tenten's. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, the euphoric feeling of the tender kiss enticing to them. _

_Neji then abruptly pulled away, staring into Tenten's brown eyes._

"_I'm sorry." Neji said, noticeably embarrassed. Tenten's eyes were still as widened as ever. Who was this guy and what did he do with Neji Hyuga?_

"_Aish." Neji muttered, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off as he stared at the floor in confusion._

"_You…" Tenten mumbled, getting up slowly and staring into his eyes. Neji looked to her to continue._

"_Why did you kiss me?" Tenten questioned, as Neji's eyes widened. He couldn't speak._

"_No, I mean—the truth is—"_

"Tenten. Tenten!" Tenten was awoken by an irritated voice. Her eyes fluttered open to see a face that matched the irritation.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Neji raised his voice, his brows furrowed.

"Er..well, I kind of," _had an awkward dream,_ "Took a little nap."

"I should've known better to trust you that you were listening and just closing your eyes. I quit." Neji scoffed, arising from his seat and dusting off his pants.

"I don't need you anyway. Take your picture." Tenten spat, reaching in her bag and throwing the embarrassing photograph at Neji.

Neji snatched it quickly, giving a glare to the female who was seated at the table as he shoved it in his pocket.

The door burst open, revealing the timid, raven-haired Hyuga.

"We're going a local bathhouse, are you guys ready to leave?" Hinata asked, with a glint of suspicion in her eyes. They looked as if they had just had a huge argument.

"Why not?" "Hn."

1:00 PM

Public Bathhouse

The girls were dressed in pink comfy clothes and the boys in blue, the clothing provided by the bathhouse. Sasuke was pissed because he was forced to come even though Jiri left within the first five minutes of arriving. Now it was just the 8 teenagers.

Naruto, with a towel wrapped around his head, shouted in the awkward silence of the room, causing a few people to jump...besides the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Let's play a game!"

"Game?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Sakura let out an aggravated sigh and Sasuke just glared at the blonde boy. Hinata smiled softly.

"Truth or dare!" Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"We're clearly not in fourth grade." Neji jabbed.

"I know, we're in 11th grade!" Naruto said, as the others sweatdropped. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Shut up." Sasuke spat, glaring at the blonde.

"Looking out for your girlfriend?" Naruto raised his eyebrows suggestively followed by a snicker.

"I wanted you to shut up so I could talk, idiot. I just want to clarify that Sakura is _not_ my girlfriend, and never will be." Sasuke said as Sakura scrunched up her nose.

"Then why—" "I decided to be nice and help him out since his sister caught him doing ungodly things with a skank. So I said I was his girlfriend." Sakura cut off Ino, who then nodded slowly, tapping her chin.

"Ah, I knew Sakura wouldn't date such a moody girl." Naruto laughed, his hands behind his head before he got a blow to the stomach from Sasuke's fist.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Sakura suggested, covering her face with her hands in annoyance.

Tenten then entered through the door, holding a receipt in her hands before taking the vacant cushion beside Hinata. She had volunteered to put in the order for everyone's tea, so she had just returned to the room.

"I put in the order for our tea." Tenten nodded with a smile. They all said their own way of thanking her, before Naruto spoke up again.

"What're we doing after this?"

"H-How about going out to eat?" Hinata boldly chimed, timidly avoiding direct eye contact with Naruto.

* * *

I'm so so sorry I took forever to update! I'll try my best! Thank you so much for the support :'((( R&R please! It helps me get motivated ^^


End file.
